


unlikely partnership

by suneye



Series: shadowhunters wlw bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Nicknames, Pirates, Royalty, Semi-Open Ending, Swords, girlfriends who plan regicide together stay together, implied world-building, reluctant allies to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneye/pseuds/suneye
Summary: “Do you have to call me that?”“An opponent?”Clary rolled her eyes. “Princess,” she said distastefully.





	unlikely partnership

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first submission for the #shwlwficbingo! I'm a part of TEAM ORANGE (woo!) and this fic is for the "royalty & pirate au" square
> 
> warnings for non-graphic (mostly mentioned/referenced) violence and (attempted) murder, seasickness/vomiting (again, non-graphic), and several things that could definitely be considered innuendos

The plan had been simple: infiltrate the palace under the guise of a diplomatic mission, get the king drunk, then wait for the princess to murder him and make sure she had reinforcements when she took the throne.

The plan had failed.

Two things had gone wrong, though they did not both necessarily contribute to the plan failing.

One: there had been a mole. Details of the plan had gotten out, and so the king had been prepared for the attack before it had even begun.

Two: Aline had fallen in love.

Aline did not mind love. She read books about it and she listened to her crew talk about it and she caught herself staring at beautiful women time and time again. But ever since she was still a duchess living with her mother, she had always assumed that when - if - she ever did fall in love, it would be with someone who shared her lifestyle, her interests. Someone she would meet at a pub or a festival or the market and instantly feel the sparks fly with before marrying on her ship. And then things would continue as they always had, except Aline would be in love.

She had never pictured herself with a princess, and she had certainly never imagined herself with someone like Clary.

From the moment they met, the princess had grated on Aline’s nerves. She was spoiled. She was stubborn. She was running headfirst into things she did not understand.

But she was the best chance they had of taking down the king, and she had come to them with the offer herself after the queen’s mysterious death.

If there was one thing everyone in Idris agreed on, it was that King Valentine was a menace. He was ruthless and cruel - and dangerous because he wholeheartedly believed he was doing what was best for his kingdom.

He had been so unjust in his short rule that the people of Idris had stopped fearing the pirates when they docked because they knew that any horrible thing the sea rovers could do would pale in comparison to what the king had already done.

And Clary had volunteered to kill him. Who were they to refuse?

While planning their attack, Clary had been almost amiable. She was focused, which Aline respected, and she had good ideas, even if she was reluctant to admit that sometimes, they weren’t the best at the table.

While discussing strategy, their common goal was more important than all their differences, like how Aline didn’t think a sheltered princess could lead a nation or how Clary thought that the threat of pirates frightened her people too much. How Aline held a certain respect for a fair fight whereas Clary was willing to do anything to win faded into the background and killing Valentine became the most important thing in the world.

But the second the meetings adjourned and Aline and Clary were left alone together, it was a different story.

It started off as thinly-veiled insults, neither fully trusting or respecting the other yet but unwilling to risk an important partnership. As time went on, the insults became more lighthearted and teasing, a way to lighten the mood after hours of discussing dangerous strategies. Then, somehow, at some point, it became something completely different. Something that brought the word "love" to mind when Aline thought too long about it in the dead of the night.

Aline first noticed it one night a week before the coup, when Clary snuck onto her ship in the middle of the night and shook her awake, eyes gleaming with mischief and determination. A combination that Aline had to admit piqued her interest.

“What are you doing here?” Aline asked. Every meeting between the princess and the pirates was a risk: the palace was miles away from the docks and Clary couldn’t keep risking being spotted by the guards or her father when she snuck away. In answer, Clary grinned and drew a sword from under her dark cloak. “I want you to teach me.”

“You don’t need that, princess. We’ll be there to protect you.”

Aline turned to go back to sleep, but Clary wouldn’t let up. She sheathed her sword again and climbed onto the side of the bed to shake Aline again. “Well, that’s very gallant of you,” she said. “But I’d rather know how to hold my own against my father.”

Stubborn as they both were, Aline did realize a backup plan was necessary. So she dragged herself out of bed, picked up her own sword, and took Clary to the lower deck to teach her some basic techniques.

“Your stance is all off”, “stop only using your arm for balance - you’re leaving your side vulnerable to an attack”, and “remember you’re trying to cut through human flesh,  _ not  _ poke a hole in wet parchment” were practically the only words Aline spoke for the next several hours.

“Do you do anything but criticize?” Clary asked breathlessly, blocking one of Aline’s strikes with the edge of her sword.

Aline smirked as she managed to knock the weapon out of Clary’s hand anyway. “No.”

“You’re a terrible conversation partner, you know that?” Clary retrieved her sword and gestured to Aline that she was ready to continue training.

“And you’re a terrible student,” Aline said. She went in for a strike but Clary parried it with considerably little effort and raised the tip of her sword to Aline’s chin. She winked.

“Or maybe  _ you  _ just need to be a better teacher.”

Albeit impressed, all Aline had to do was tap Clary’s blade with hers before it flew out of the princess’ hand and fell to the floor with a clang.

“Damn,” Clary muttered.

“Don’t feel bad, princess,” Aline said. “None of your other opponents are going to be as good at this as I am.”

“Do you have to call me that?”

“An opponent?”

Clary rolled her eyes. “ _ Princess _ ,” she said distastefully.

“Why?” Aline asked. “Don’t tell me you want to be referred to as a queen before you’ve even succeeded in your quest to commit patricide.”

“No!” Clary said incredulously. “I just mean… it’s not like I call you ‘captain’.”

Aline raised one eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be opposed to you calling me ‘captain’.”

Clary looked taken aback for a moment, mouth opening and closing but no sound coming out. She quickly shook it off and looked away from Aline. “But that feels so  _ impersonal _ ,” she said. “We know each other’s names, why not use them?”

“I can’t name you, I’d get attached to you, and then how the hell am I supposed to rob your ships once this whole ordeal is over?”

Clary laughed. Aline didn’t think either of them had expected that reaction from her.

“Oh, my, how charming,” Clary said, tone dripping with sarcasm. “Is that what you say to all the pretty girls willing to give you the time of day?”

“Time of  _ night _ ,” Aline corrected, gesturing with her head to the moonlight seeping in through the open door. It took her a moment to realize how that sounded and she quickly struggled to change the subject, even as she felt her cheeks flush. “I bet it works better than breaking into a girl’s cabin to ask her to kick your ass in a swordfight.”

Clary smirked. “I believe  _ that’s  _ up for debate.” She glanced outside and sighed. “Well, I should get back home before someone notices I’ve snuck out.”

“That’s a good idea,” Aline agreed. She gestured to Clary’s sword. “Try not to stab yourself with that thing when you practice without me.”

Clary rolled her eyes again, already turning to go. “Goodnight, Aline.”

“Goodnight, Clary.”

Halfway to the exit, Clary stopped and glanced back to smile at Aline. “Goodnight, Aline,” she said again.

_ Well, _ Aline thought,  _ that just isn’t fair. _

*

Clary was certain of only three things.

One: her father was a despicable, evil man and everybody was going to be so much happier once Clary finally managed to kill him. (And next time, she  _ would  _ manage to kill him.)

Two: though their initial plan had failed, her best chance was still with the pirates - they had resources and she had their trust. And most importantly, they shared her goal of killing the king and freeing the people of Idris from his tyrannical rule.

Three: she was seasick.

“You okay there, princess?” Captain Penhallow shouted from the deck after the third time Clary heaved over the side of the ship, forehead beading with sweat and stomach turning as if imitating the waves down below. She had never been on a boat before. She was starting to wish she had been, so she would have at least known what she was in for before she ran away with pirates.

“‘M’fine…” she mumbled, certainly too low for Aline to hear. “And I thought I told you not to call me that.”

She heard Aline chuckle and walk down the steps to her side. “You’re right,” Aline said, leaning on her elbows on the side of the ship and breathing in lungfuls of the ocean breeze that was making Clary feel sick. “‘Damsel’ has a nicer ring to it.”

Clary turned her head slightly to glare at her. “If you mean ‘in distress’-”

“Oh, I  _ mean  _ ‘in distress,” Aline laughed. “Good thing I was there to save you from your father’s guards and whisk you away on this ship, wouldn’t you say?”

“I had it under control.”

“What you  _ had  _ was a knife to your throat.”

Suddenly embarrassed at her own incompetence in battle, Clary looked back down towards the waves with a sigh. “I owe you for that,” she said quietly.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aline said. “You owe me nothing. I don’t get into business with people I wouldn’t rather keep alive.”

Clary opened her mouth to joke about how that was clearly not true, but before she had a chance to, Aline was pulling a flask from her belt and holding it out to her.

“Here. Drink this.”

“What is it?” Clary asked, taking the flask and peering inside suspiciously.

“Something I whipped up that might help with the sickness.”

Clary stared at her, half-touched and half-disbelieving. She had not run away with pirates because she had expected _hospitality_. “Thank you.”

Aline made a dismissive gesture. Clary thought she saw the other woman’s cheeks turn pink under her gaze.

“Anyways, you should get some rest,” Aline said. “We have lots of planning to do and lots of people to motivate. And don’t worry, princess, we’ll be back on dry land soon.”

“Hey!” Clary protested at the nickname. But she didn’t really mind anymore. It was actually almost nice to still be referred to by a title she wasn’t sure if she still had.

Aline winked. “Hey, at least this time we’ll have enough time to get you properly acquainted with some weapons.”

“Oh, yeah? Why would I need weapons?” Clary bumped Aline’s shoulder weakly with her own. “I thought you’d be there to protect me.”

Aline’s cheeks did turn red this time, and she couldn’t stifle her smile as she struggled to come up with a retort.

And suddenly, Clary was certain of one other thing.

Four: she wanted to kiss Aline.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: absolutely no research was done into pirates, monarchy, or sword-fighting for this au


End file.
